Very Portman Christmas
by texaskid
Summary: A little holiday fun with the Portmans.


_**After the Halloween one, you wanted a Christmas one so here you go.**_

* * *

It seemed like any other normal Friday. Fulton knew though, that's when things could seriously change and when all the best things happened. Looking at the two bedroom apartment he shared with his best friend, he knew it couldn't get much better though. Even two years out of college and playing pro-hockey, they still shared their old college apartment. Fulton wasn't sure how much longer it would last. He was sure his best friend would be proposing to his girlfriend of six years, soon and sure, he'd be happy for them, especially since it was a long time coming, but he didn't know where that left him. The door opened alerting him that his roommate was home.

"Hey man," he said as he dropped his keys on the table and his coat over the back of the recliner. Fulton raised an eyebrow and that's all it took for him to pick his jacket back up and hang it up in the closet. Once that was done he plopped down on the couch.

That's when he finally acknowledged his friend. "Hey Goose," Fulton said. "What's up?"

"This," Portman answered, pulling a box from his hoodie pocket and handing it to Fulton.

Fulton flipped it open and saw the sparkling diamond ring nestled in the black velvet. "Dude, I know we have been friends for nearly a decade and I love you like a brother and we've done some pretty weird stuff together but I don't think—"

"I appreciate everything you've done for me but it's for her." Portman rolled his eyes. The her being Portman's girlfriend and Fulton's long time best friend.

"I think she'll love it," Fulton smiled, "when?"

"I was thinking Thanksgiving. It's already past our birthdays and everyone does New Years and Christmas."

"You do realize we have a game the day before and after."

"I know, but I figure I'll have just enough time to fly home and have dinner then fly back."

"And you promise you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Good because my threat still stands. She has been my best friend since before I learned to go in a toilet. Seeing her heartbroken will kill me and in turn kill you."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Fulton. I've loved Lizzy for a very long time. I'd rather be castrated with a rusty spoon than intentionally hurt her."

"Good."

After winning their game the day before Thanksgiving, Portman checked the airline and found out all flights in and out of Chicago and most of the Midwest were grounded due to a massive storm. It looked like he was stuck on the West Coast. Unless he could drive. "Hello?" he answered his ringing phone.

"Congrats on the win," a sweet voice said from the other end. Usually that voice was exactly what he needed after a long game and a stressful trip but this time his girlfriend's sweet voice just made him sad and tense.

"Thanks," he answered sullenly.

"What's wrong? You just won the toughest game of series and Friday you go on to play Adam's team. You haven't seen Adam in weeks."

"Yeah, that's true."

Hearing how upset he was made Lizzy feel bad. "Would you like me to go?"

"I'm sorry, Maverick. I'm glad you called." He sighed deeply. "I can't make it home."

"Home? You're not gonna be here tomorrow?"

"Babe, a huge storm just dumped a bunch of snow on the area. All flights are grounded in and out of there," he explained.

"So, we're not going to your parents?"

"You can go. You know you're always welcome plus Aly will be there so you can keep her company."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"My parents love you and you're family. They'll be disappointed if you don't turn up."

"I just don't want to impose," Lizzy said softly.

Portman took a deep, slow breath and let it out. Then he remembered it was a valid fear. "Mav, you are never an imposition to or on my family. They love you more than they love me. In fact if I were to call my dad right now and tell him the situation, he'd insist that I call you and make sure you knew a seat was always open for you. His exact words would be 'you tell Lizzy there is an open seat here and your mom and I will always welcome her with open arms. And also you make sure Fult's girlfriend knows that goes for her too.' Lizzy, I know you can't be in Ohio or Minnesota with your family so go be with mine."

"Only because my family isn't celebrating this year."

"Promise me you'll celebrate with my family tomorrow."

"I promise," Lizzy answered. They said their goodbyes then hung up and Portman dropped his phone on his hotel room bed. He flung himself into the chair by the window and stared out into the night.

"So you can't make it out tonight, what about tomorrow?" Fulton asked, dropping down on his bed. He and Portman always roomed together on team road trips.

"I don't know. If there isn't a break in the storm and they can't get the runways cleared there will be no flights. Then all my plans will be shot to—"

"Dude, Lizzy doesn't care when you do it, as long as you do it. Even if it's clichéd."

"I know, I just wanted it to be special." Fulton nodded then got ready for bed. One of their teammates came in and tossed a stuffed horse wearing a Chicago Mustangs' team jersey to Portman saying he thought he could use it. It was a team tradition. Anyone who had a hard game kept the stuffed mascot and their game improved.

The following day, the minute Lizzy sat down on the comfortable couch at the Portman residence, Aly sat down next to her. "Thank God you're here. I mean ... they don't make me feel like an outsider or anything but they're not family either," Aly said softly.

"You are family," Lizzy answered simply.

"Maybe to you but only Fulton is to them."

"You and Fulton have been dating for how long?"

"Almost as long as you and Port, you know that."

"So it's just a matter of time until he proposes and makes you family permanently. You may not be as close to Dean as I am to Fulton, but you two are still friends and that means you are more than welcome here."

"Fult's told me the same thing, but thinking it and feeling it are two completely different horses."

"Everything alright over there, girls?" Portman's mother asked from the doorway between the dining room and living room.

"Just fine, ma'am," Aly answered when Lizzy nudged her.

"Stop that non-sense, Aly. I told you it's just Nora."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Nora."

They were just about to sit down for dinner when the front door opened again. Every head in the room turned to the living room doorway where the person would enter from the foyer. Lizzy smiled as her dark haired boyfriend casually entered the room. "'Bout time, little brother, you're cutting it kinda close," Portman's oldest brother, Jeff, said.

"The runways were covered in two feet of snow and there were clouds everywhere. Once the storm broke, they were able to clear the runways and I got a flight out. Not my fault we chose to have this gathering in a town known for snow in November." Portman glared at Jeff for a moment then turned his attention back to his beautiful brunette girlfriend. Her smile lit up her sparkling blue eyes and he really hoped that his plan worked.

"Which part of dinner's—Oh good, Dean you did make it. Dinner's ready, come on," Nora said, reentering the living room from the dining room where she had been helping her mother-in-law put food on the table. Everyone headed for the table and sat down. Everyone except Portman's older brother Tony. He was holding a video camera in his hand and taping the whole thing. "Tony, seat!" Nora snapped.

"You know we tape the holidays every year, Mom," Tony said.

"Have a seat, boy," Portman's father, Frank, said. Tony sat down and they went around the table saying what they were thankful for. Finally it got to Aly, Lizzy, and Portman.

Aly went first. "Me? Well, I'm thankful for all of you. For taking me in last minute, without Fulton."

"You're always welcome here, sweetheart," Nora told her.

"Thank you."

"Unless you break my best friend's heart. Then there's no place you can hide," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's alright; I've been getting the same threat since high school. She doesn't really mean it."

"Of course not. I'm thankful for a lot of the same things: family, job, life, health, and that good stuff. I think I'm most thankful to have such good friends and family. Not everyone does and that makes it extra special that I'm here with all of you."

"For a girl who claims not to be good with words, that was a really good speech," Jeff told her.

"And how will Dean even top it?" Tony asked.

"I think I got this," Portman said. He looked around the table at his family and their close friends. His eyes landed on his girlfriend and he smiled softly. A smile he reserved especially for her. "I too am thankful for friends and family. I can't thank you enough for putting up with all the attention I've brought on you all. I'm thankful to get to follow my hockey dream. Most importantly I am thankful for the one woman in my life that has given me multiple chances to prove that I am a good man. The woman who has stood by me no matter what I put her through, my sweet Lizzy. There is only one way I could be more thankful for her. Lizzy, will you give me that chance and become my wife and the future mother of my children?" He took the box from his pocket and opened it towards her.

Her jaw dropped at the perfection of the small diamond ring, then she nodded. "Yes," she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," she repeated offering him her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger amidst cheers from those at the table. Lizzy studied the ring for a moment then kissed Portman deeply. Suddenly all the troublesome thoughts just blew away.

Just over two years later, after six very happy months of marriage, it was Christmas Eve. As per tradition, Lizzy and Portman were sitting on their couch watching their favorite Christmas movie, enjoying hot cocoa and homemade snicker doodles. After the credits rolled, they set their mugs on the table and both picked up a gift from under the tree. Each year they gave each other their gifts the night before, as they would spend the next morning with Portman's family then drive the four and a half hours to Minnesota where they would have dinner with Lizzy's family. They both had agreed to keep their gifts low priced as the best part of Christmas was being with those they cared about.

"You first," Portman said as they faced each other on the couch. He stared at the card in her hands curiously.

"Okay, here." Lizzy handed him the card without another word.

"What? No preamble? You always say something."

"Not this year. Just open it."

Portman looked at her but took the card and opened it. The bright red letters stood out on the front of the green card. It just read "Merry Christmas." That didn't bother him; he knew whatever she put inside the card was more important. He opened the card then moved the black and white photo and read through the printed message inside. At the very bottom it read, "Now go back and look at the photo, Love Lizzy," in her handwriting. Of course she would know he'd read the message before looking at the photo. He always did. He looked at the photo again and at first he didn't know what he was looking at then he realized it was sideways. He turned it the right way and slowly looked at Lizzy. He looked back at the photo then muttered, "G.A.: 18w3d. G.A. G.A.? What does that even—?" Suddenly his face lit up and he shakily reached out a hand and placed it on Liz's belly. "You're really ...?"

"Turn it over," Lizzy answered.

Portman's brow furrowed then he turned the sonogram over. "It's a girl," he read off the back. Suddenly everything sank in. He was going to be a dad. More importantly he was going to have a little girl. His perfect little girl. He set the card and photo aside and turned his full attention to Lizzy." Can I—" he bit his lip as he motioned to her stomach. That could blow up in his face.

Lizzy lifted the jersey and tank top to expose her small belly. She took his hand and pressed it to her belly. "Are you okay?" Lizzy asked.

"No, I'm not okay." She recoiled at his words. It was almost a slap to the face. "How can anyone be okay when they find out they're going to have a baby?" Portman swallowed when he looked up from the belly to her eyes. Then he saw how scared she looked. "I'm speechless, Lizzy. I'm floored, I'm ... yeah, a little scared, but overall I'm very, very, very happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." Then it hit him that G.A. meant how far along she was. "Wait 18 weeks that means you're four and half months pregnant and that means the due date is right around my birthday in May."

"Yup."

"This is fantastic."

"So what'd you get me?"

"Nothing as great, but I think you'll like it." Portman shifted himself around on the couch so his head was in Lizzy's lap as he rested the gift on his chest

"Gimme, gimme, gimme," Lizzy begged. He nodded and let go of the present as he smiled at her childlike behavior. Lizzy slowly lifted the lid off the box and looked inside. "A Portman jersey?" Lizzy asked seeing the white letters on the dark fabric. "I love it Dean, but I have like six of these." It was true; shortly after they started dating in high school he had given her his blue, red, and white Team U.S. A. Hendrix hockey jersey, then his varsity jersey when they graduated, his college jersey, one minor league jersey and two official game-worn Chicago Mustangs' jerseys. The first had been from his rookie year and the first game he had scored what they called a Gordie Howe hat trick, one goal, one assist, and one fight. He had given it to her on her birthday following his rookie season. Then when she had that one framed for their anniversary he had given her the second one.

"Lizzy," he said getting her attention again, "take it out of the box."

Lizzy sighed but lifted it out of the box. She was surprised to see it was not navy blue of the Chicago Mustangs but rather black, grey, and white. It had his number on the back; the same 21 he had worn every year since peewees to include high school and even now. "I still don't—"

"Because you're not looking at the front. And you're supposed to be the smart one," he muttered the last part under his breath. Lizzy flicked his nose gently but turned the jersey around and looked at the front.

As it turned out it was a Mustangs' jersey just from a different city. "Morgan Park Mustangs? Dean, I lost this in high school," Lizzy said as she stared at the logo. "Did you track down your Peewee coach and convince him to get you another?"

"No, this is the one you 'lost'," he said with air quotes. Lizzy lowered the jersey and looked at him. "When you did laundry that last day, you left it in the dryer. By the time Adam found it, we had already left so he gave it to Charlie thinking he'd see us that summer. Charlie took it home and forgot about it the rest of the summer. When he did find it that August he mailed it to my place here and my mom gave it to my dad since all packages labeled 'Portman' are typically for him. He opened it and saw that it was my peewee jersey and since I had already moved for college, he stuck it in the back of his filing cabinet for the next time he saw me."

"You want me to believe that you father forgot about a package in his cabinet for eight years?"

"You'd rather believe I would lie to you?"

"I know you'd never flat out lie to me, just let me think what I want or stretch the truth."

"Had I known where it was, I would have given it to you before now."

"I believe you," Lizzy said. Portman smiled then leaned up and kissed her. Lizzy rolled her eyes but kissed him back.

* * *

Seven Christmases later, Portman was lying in bed trying to enjoy the last few moments of quiet when his bedroom door opened. As much as he loved his little ones sometimes he wished he could go back to the days when it was just him and Lizzy. Lazy days in bed, no begging, pleading, or crying, and most definitely no being bounced out of bed.

Portman braced himself as he heard little footsteps cross the large master bedroom. He and Lizzy had moved in to the big house on the hill three years prior, shortly after Lizzy had given birth to their second child, Frankie. He was now a three-year-old ball of energy much like his six-year-old sister and their two bedroom apartment hadn't been big enough for the four of them. He drew out of his thoughts and cracked his eyes open to see his oldest, sweet six-year-old Ria, standing on the chest at the end of the bed. She was wearing the same grin his wife wore when she was up to something. The six-year-old smirked then jumped, screaming "Ria-bomb!" She landed right next to him and began bouncing up and down in what he was sure was an effort to wake him. It was widely known among his family and friends that the only thing that could wake him was movement on his bed. Just when she least expected it, Portman's arm shot out and wrapped around Ria's waist and pinned her to the bed. "Daddy!" Ria whined.

"Shhhh, Daddy's sleeping," Portman whispered.

"You gotta get up. It's present time before Nona and Papaw come over."

"Nope, sleepy time."

"Uncle Fulton, make Daddy get up!"

Portman's eyes shot open and over to the open door where his best friend was indeed standing. "Dude, not cool."

"What's really uncool is your 6 months pregnant wife downstairs wrangling your three-year-old son and trying to make French Toast for your family who will be here in 10 minutes and you letting her do it alone," Fulton said. "Come on, Ria; let's let your dad think about that. We can go help your mom." He took a few steps into the room and towards the bed opening his arms for his goddaughter.

Ria wiggled out from under her dad's arm, stood and jumped into Fulton's arms. "Tally ho!" she cried excitedly. Fulton took his goddaughter out of the room and Portman rolled onto his back. He scratched his bare chest then kicked off his covers and got dressed. As he walked downstairs he could hear people moving in the kitchen. He entered to find his wife, son, daughter, godson and best friend all sitting at the table playing with toy cars as Fulton's wife manned the stove.

"Daddy, come play," Frankie called.

"Fulton ..." Portman started.

"I said it was uncool for you to let her do it alone, I never said she actually was," Fulton answered not looking up from the cars. Portman rolled his eyes and walked over to the stove asking how he could help. Aly just motioned him away telling him she had it. Portman sighed and took a seat next to Lizzy at the kitchen table.

"Mama, can we open presents now?" Frankie asked.

Lizzy looked at Portman who nodded. "Okay." His two kids put down the cars and raced to the living room and the seven foot pine. Dillon, Fulton's son, continued to drive his toy car along the table. Portman suddenly felt bad that he hadn't gotten up sooner so his kids could have opened their presents before Dillon got there and felt left out. "Dillon, aren't you coming?" Lizzy asked.

"Uh, no thank you. I'll stay here with Mama," the young boy answered, softly.

"But don't you want your presents?" Lizzy asked.

"My presents?" Dillon asked, looking up.

Portman scooped the six year old up out of his chair. "You don't think Uncle Goose and Aunt Lizzy forgot about you, did you?" Portman asked.

"Of course not," Dillon grinned.

"Fult, Aly," Lizzy said. Aly tried to protest but Lizzy wouldn't have it. Finally all four adults were seated on the couch as the kids knelt in front of the tree. "Go ahead Ria."

Ria looked under the tree and searched for presents for her and her brother but couldn't find any. "These all say to Mommy or Daddy or Uncle Fulton and Aunt Aly. There's nothing for us," Ria said, looking at her mom.

"Dean, did you not buy anything for the kids?" Lizzy asked, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"I did not," he answered smirking and not bothering to hide it, "and I bet they were bad little kids and Santa didn't bring them anything either." Both kids burst into protests at that.

"What you got there, DJ?" Fulton asked.

"It's for Frankie," Dillon said, holding the green and red present to the younger boy.

"Where'd you get that?" Ria asked.

"Over there." Dillon pointed to the other side of the tree from where Ria had been looking. Dillon handed the present to Frankie as Ria looked for more presents. Ten minutes later most of the presents were unwrapped and the doorbell was ringing.

"Nona, Papaw," Ria and Frankie said, racing to the door. Lizzy picked up her phone and checked the video feed from the security camera above the door to see it was indeed Portman's parents.

Soon they were joined by the rest of Portman's family and they all sat down for breakfast. As Frank and Jeff cleared the table after breakfast Nora looked at Portman. "So where is it? I figured you would've given it to them already," Nora said.

"Not yet. We didn't want to upset Dillon," Portman said.

"What else did you get the kids?" Lizzy asked.

"It's for you too," Portman said.

"Dean Portman, if you bought the kids a pony, I'm going to kick your butt," Lizzy said.

"You didn't tell her?" Nora asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Lizzy raked her hands through her hair. Sometimes her husband could drive her up a wall. "And no, it's not a pony."

"Dean, did we give Dillon the gift in the garage?" Lizzy wondered out loud.

"The gift?" Portman asked, confused. Lizzy mouthed the letters to spell bike so the kids wouldn't overhear and Dean snapped his fingers, "forgot that was in the garage."

"Daddy," Ria said, returning to the table, "can we go sledding?"

"Sorry baby, there's no snow," Portman said.

"But Daddy, it's Christmas. It's gotta snow. Please, Daddy."

"We'll be in Minnesota tomorrow and Aunt Casey said it's been snowing there," Lizzy said.

Later that afternoon Portman decided it was finally time to give the kids their last present. He was just glad his siblings had already left. That way his nephews and niece wouldn't be upset. "Alright kiddos, we have one gift left." Portman noticed that while his kids looked excited Dillon looked a bit put out again. "Once again Dillon, we haven't forgotten you. Fult, some help please." The men went out of the room and when they came back Portman was carrying a large square shape and Fulton's was more rectangular. "This one's for Dillon and this is for Ria and Frankie. You two have to share and take very good care of it." Both Portman children nodded and the men stepped back out of the way. Soon there was paper flying everywhere.

"A puppy!" Ria cried. Lizzy's eyes widened when she saw there was indeed a puppy in a cage in front of her two children.

"You got me a bike? This is awesome. Thanks Uncle Goose, Aunt Lizzy," Dillon said. He rushed over to his aunt then carefully hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lizzy said.

"Does it come out?" Frankie asked.

"Course it does stupid. I mean, yes. Sorry." Ria apologized for calling her brother stupid instantly. Ria looked at the cage door and soon had it open. The puppy stumbled out and then jumped on Ria. Their older dog Biscuit looked up from her bed then laid her head back down.

"A puppy?" Lizzy hissed at Portman.

"Biscuit is getting older and mostly just lies around, maybe having a puppy around will help her get back to her old self. Besides we both grew up with animals and you said I could get them a pet for Christmas."

"A hamster or a Guinea pig or a fish, not a puppy I have to look after while I'm six months pregnant."

"Mommy?" Ria asked, looking sad.

"What are you gonna name him?" Lizzy asked. "It's a him, right?" Portman nodded.

"Duck," Frankie said.

"No sweetheart, it's a puppy," Lizzy said.

"No, Duck."

"We're naming him Duck," Ria answered for her brother.

"Duck it is," Lizzy sighed.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and a happy new year. Thanks for reading this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know.**_


End file.
